survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Montano2010
|place2 = 8/18|alliances2 = |challenges2 = 4|votesagainst2 = 11|days2 = 26|season = 1|image = 200px|tribes = |place = 6/14|alliances = None|challenges = 2|votesagainst = 5|days = 32|seasonscompeted = 2|dayslasted = 58|tribalwins = 5|individualwins = 1|totalchallengewins = 6|totalvotes = 16}}Montano2010, or Montano, Mont, or 'James '''is a contestant from SRorgs: Reddit and SRorgs: Iceland. In ''Reddit, Mont was a member of the minority Alafia Alliance and was picked out after the dominant alliance began to take them out. In Iceland, Mont was given a second chance due to his time being cut short. This time he made a close alliance with Infi and although he was voted out early Mont was rewarded with a Hidden Immunity Idol. This idol however made him a threat and he was picked off after the merge, not before handing his idol off once again to Eli. Survivor: Reddit Mont was on the Alafia tribe as part of the Ashley blindside and voting off inactives Gus and Leo. When the merge came the remaining four players in the Alafia tribe formed an alliance. The Alafia alliance were down one number, but with Theo inactive they just needed to vote for him and they would be back to 4-4. In a complicated tribal council, Mattlew and Sab switched sides and the Ile alliance had both a vote cancel advantage and an extra vote advantage, so Mont was blindsided and Davey was voted out 5-4. The Ile alliance then took out the competition one by one, resulting in Mont's elimination in 6th place. Voting History Survivor: Iceland James became one of the first ever returnees when he came back for Survivor: Iceland, along with John from Survivor: Benin. Each of them was put on a different tribe, so James was on the Byrja tribe. The tribe voted out inactive player Turtle to start with, but rather than voting out their barely active player Platypus next in a double tribal council twist, two factions formed which turned on each other. James was on one side with Infi and they tried to vote out Chaz after he had cheated in an immunity challenge. The rest of the tribe rallied to blindside Infi instead, so James was left by himself. Infi had a hidden immunity idol, but because the vote went to a re-vote due to Chaz's production-imposed self-vote, he had time to pass it off to Roodman once he realized he was getting voted out. Roodman knew this put a target on his back, so he gave it to James. James took this as an opportunity to reconnect with Roodman and keep himself safe. A tribe swap came and James stayed on the new Byrja tribe. Numbers were split 3-3 on each tribe, but James decided not to stick with the original Byrja tribe because they'd blindsided him at the last vote. He voted for Roodman, but the Upphaf alliance decided to vote for Griz instead because they didn't trust James yet. When they saw him vote for Roodman and Griz was voted out, they knew they could trust him. Once the merge came, numbers were tied 5-5 between the original tribes, but James had flipped from Byrja to Upphaf, giving them a 6-4 advantage. He helped them vote out Roodman and Chaz also flipped to make it 7-3. At the next vote James voted for Eli as part of a vote split plan where Platypus was voted out. Everybody knew by now that James had been given a hidden immunity idol by Roodman before the swap, so he became a huge target to get voted out. Every time a plan was made to vote him out, it would get to James one way or another, so the plans never went ahead until the final eight tribal council. The tribe successfully coordinated a vote-splitting plan with James and Eli, which resulted in a 4-4 tie. When James did not play his idol, everybody offered to save James if he gave them his idol. He decided to give it to Eli, but everybody voted him out on the re-vote regardless. Voting History Navboxes Category:SRorgs: Reddit Contestants Category:SRorgs: Iceland Contestants Category:6th Place Category:8th Place